Corelia
Corelia (Last name is Isanagi) is a very powerful knight that is part of the Order of Celebrant. She is noted to wield magic as her main offensive strength, and thus has preferred to stay away from the frontline. Like the others, she is a vampire. Characteristics Corelia is the main source of offensive magic in the circle of Knights that protect and serve Odyss, despite being a recent addition. She is a wielder of many elemental forms of magic, and her mana pool is unnaturally huge even for a mage. As one of the youngest knights, Corelia somehow does not have a codename, and uses her actual name Corelia in battle. It might be to do with her rebellious nature, or because she did not inherit her title from a previous bearer, being directly recruited and promoted to being a knight from sheer good performance. Corelia isn't known to keep her cool very well, and she isn't the easiest person to get along with at times. She is quite hot headed for a person of her age. Gilder is known to get along with her quite easily, though. According to some legends, despite her deterring attitude, she is actually a nice and kind person in contrast to her exterior personality, and likely cares for the fellow members of her Order. Although possible that this may be known by Celebrant and some of the other Knights, Corelia is seemingly allowed to keep this personality, so long as she did her duties as a servant of Odyss. The legends however, much like other vague sources concerning Corelia and the rest of her ilk, is a matter of speculation. After Corelia was captured by Betoriv, she has stayed together with Emirion in the Aesion residences, and Emirion is probably the closest person she has to a proper friend, although the two of them are known to be at loggerheads very often and fight a lot. Background Corelia is always there to support her allies with withering firepower when necessary, and uses extremely powerful ranged attacks to constantly whittle away at enemy defences. More accurate descriptions of her power would be utter demolishing of armies. However, Corelia is unable to replicate the peak of her powers after years of inaction and laziness, and also because the Near Human's magic has improved tremendously since she last saw action. As Corelia doesn't wear a helmet, she is readily identifiable by her red hair and eyes, making her quite unique. She is very beautiful by any standard, which makes her all the more remembered when she is one of those using her powers to open a path of slaughter for Odyss. Due to the wide area and short range of some of her spells, she's actually not that far from the frontline. This perhaps makes her one of the most famous of the knights, even though she was only present in the latest of their appearance. Other things Corelia is remembered for is her full power release, known as the "Abyss Phoenix" as she sprouts a pair of wings made of black flames, and her whole body is encased in a dress made of the same black fire. Her hands become like claws of black energy. This release form is commonly seen, and amplifies Corelia flame powers to a massive extent. Powers and Abilities * Expert swordsmanship * Adept Unarmed Combat * Vampiric Strength, Speed and Endurance * High Tier Reinforcement magic * Flame Crest - Corelia is able to use all low tier flame magic for no cost. Her default flames are bright blue. * 7 Vitakinetic Channels - high tier vitakinesis. * Flight - via vampire's wings * Blue Flames of Cremation - Corelia's standard fire magic for saving mana, and used for most normal spells. It's already unnaturally hot and extremely powerful. * Black Flames of Destruction - Corelia's signature fire magic, which manifests as black fire that burns with horrific heat. It burns continuously for seven hours and cannot be extinguished by normal means. Due to its higher mana cost her blue flames are more common. * Black Pheonix - to manifest wings of black energy, increasing Corelia's spell power immensely, at the cost of her mana being used up much faster due to increased spell cost. She also gains permanent flight and a sheathe of black flames which vaporises anything on contact. * Crimson Flames - used when Corelia is desperately low on mana. Very low temperature compared to her normal fire to save on mana output. Her Flame Crest spells will never end up using these flames. They aren't very hot or damaging compared to her normal magic, but still hurt when used and cost only the barest whisper of mana. * Mastery of Void Magic - Corelia is able to make a spell negation ward with this. * Mastery of Shadow Magic * Expert Aether Magic * Expert Light Magic * Telekinesis * Mana Manipulation ability which lets her drain mana from others into herself. Corelia can also forcefully suppress mana in people she touches, negating their spellcasting, although this is tiring for her. * Blood to Spells - Corelia can ignite her own blood for no mana and control the resultant flames. This allows her to punish people who manage to cut her, and have her blood on their weapon or bodies. Corelia can also harm herself to cast spells, therefore, but if overdone it can be fatal. Equipment Corelia uses a self repairing light armor that is known to be almost impervious to magic attacks of any sort. Corelia doesn't wear a helmet and she wears lighter armor than the others, thus she is known to be quite fast at moving. Unlike many others, Corelia has no necessity to remove her armor when she uses her full power release. Corelia has a sword which she can use for close combat, the spirit sword Phyrrum Rosea, Unburned Bloom Born of the Pyre. This is a weapon that contains the souls of three fire aligned Draconids, and thus is able to manifest a huge quantity of purplish red flames along its length. The blade is extremely hot. Phyrrum Rosea has the following abilities: * Dragon's Tail - Phyrrum Rosea releases multiple fireballs on stab from the sword's tip. They home in on targets and explode extremely violently * Dragon's Talo'''n - Phyrrum Rosea is used to release three very powerful slashing crescents of flame that travel parallel to each other in the direction of the slash, cutting through enemies they hit and burning heavily. * '''Dragon's Breath - Phyrrum Rosea releases a short ranged wave of fire from the blade that deals truly horrific burning damage and sends all the opponents flying. Should the sword make actual contact when performing this, the fatality is practically guaranteed. * Dragon's Wings - Phyrrum Rosea causes a powerful vertical eruption of fire when pointed towards the sky, creating a firewhirl that sucks enemies inwards and sends them flying as they burn. The manifestation of flame wings when this is done is why the technique has its name. * Dragon's Maw - Phyrrum Rosea can only execute this technique if the wielder is in the air, uses two hands on the sword and a sufficient height from the ground. Clads the wielder in a dragon shaped aura and concentrates all its flame into a single point, before firing it as a concentrated heat beam. Instantly cremates a single target, even things with flame immunity. * Dragon Lily: Bloom Nobly in Hatred's Resentment - Phyrrum Rosea reveals its true form and summons three dragon heads from the blade to violently attack anything they hit. They burn anything they pass through and deal horrific damage to people and structures alike. Each head can fire the techniques of the sword independently. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Order of Celebrant Category:Tides of Fate